Skeleton Park
|years_active= |location= Kingston, , |coordinates= |rating= |map= }} Skeleton Park was once a burial ground. Many people were interred here throughout history. It was once called the ''Garrison Burial Ground ''servicing the fort, St. Frontenac, and the French traders who travelled through the area. Today, it is a park whose official name is ''McBurney Park ''in Kingston, Ontario. They stopped any further burials in 1830. Background The gravesite holds soldiers from the British and French and Indian battles from 1819. It was later used to bury townspeople who had died from the cholera epidemics that occurred. It was used by all three churches for their burial ceremonies: the Catholics, Anglicans, and Presbyterians. It is estimated that the graveyard held over 10,000 bodies since its inception in 1654. When the graveyard was abandoned in 1896, it became derelect with the gravestones falling over and the land used as a garbage dump. Those who owned houses on the edges of this site complained to the city to get it cleaned up and they made it into a park. The city began to dig up the bodies to be moved elsewhere but the people complained that the rotting corpses smelled awful and they also felt bad that the dead were being disturbed. So the city counsel had the land plowed over burying all the headstones and then adding a layer of dirt. Today, construction on upgrading the park is often getting halted when the workers unearth human remains. Quite often, you can find some headstones or bones that have leached up out of the ground. Any archeological find requires that work be stopped to determine what has been unearthed. The park is still considered to be a cemetery under provincial law. So it is quite easy to believe that '''Skeleton Park '''is haunted. People have seen apparitions and clown figures. They have felt like they were being watched or followed and, often, they have felt that they weren't wanted there. Disembodied voices and screams and crying have been heard. What can you expect when you walk and play on dead people? It is also said the houses bordering the park experience a lot of paranormal activity. Objects are seen moving on their own; lights go on and off; doors open and close on ther own; and apparitions have been seen. The picture shows you just how close these homes are to the park (cemetery). Hauntings Some have seen ghostly children running around during the day, and vanishing. These apparitions are known as 'Record Skips', meaning they continue to do something they did in life, and they do not see or hear anyone that is not dead with them. The identities or the reason these children have died are unknown. It is said that if you visit the park at night during a full moon, then you'll be able to see the full tombstones and the park will vanish. You will also be able to see spirits full of cuts and wounds. However, not all have cuts and wounds. ;Aggressive Some ghosts here are quite aggressive. Some have physically hurt visitors and tourists, mostly on 'Ghost Tours'. These spirits aren't 'Record Skips', they are 'Live Ghosts', meaning they can see, hear, and touch you!